burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Do sol lam fa
Do sol lam fa è il giro di accordi tra i più frequenti nella musica leggera. Caratteristiche L'effetto armonico dato dalla successione risulta molto semplice ed orecchiabile, dunque molto adatto alla musica pop che ha come intento proprio quello di essere godibile anche per le orecchie meno raffinate. I quattro accordi sono costruiti sulla scala maggiore di do. La successione parte dalla tonica (o fondamentale); si evolve poi sul quinto grado (la dominante), quindi sul sesto (relativa minore) formando una cadenza evitata (o d'inganno); conclude infine sul quarto grado per poi tornare al primo (cadenza plagale). Varianti Questa successione può trovarsi in numerose varianti. Il giro può infatti trovarsi disposto a partire dall'accordo di la minore oppure in altre tonalità. Altre tonalità A seconda delle necessità dell'autore della canzone, il giro può ovviamente essere trasportato sulle altre tonalità maggiori. Ecco l'elenco di come si trasforma il giro nelle altre tonalità: *Re maggiore: re la sim sol *Mi maggiore: mi si do#m la *Fa maggiore: fa do rem sib *Sol maggiore: sol re mim do *La maggiore: la mi fa#m re *Si maggiore: si fa# sol#m mi *Reb maggiore: reb lab sibm solb *Mib maggiore: mib sib dom lab *Solb maggiore: solb reb mibm dob *Lab maggiore: lab mib fam reb *Sib maggiore: sib fa solm mib Canzoni Quello che segue è l'elenco di alcune delle canzoni italiane e straniere che presentano il giro di accordi "do sol lam fa". Nella lista sono incluse anche canzoni in tonalità trasportata e quelle che partono dal la minore. Non è detto infine che tutte queste canzoni presentino tale successione per tutta la durata del brano: Canzoni italiane *Zucchero - Baila Morena *Vasco Rossi - Buoni o cattivi *Giorgia - Come un girasole *Andrea Bocelli - Con te partirò *Artisti uniti per l'Abruzzo - Domani *Articolo 31 - Domani smetto *883 - Gli anni *883 - Hanno ucciso l'uomo ragno *Litfiba - Il mio corpo che cambia *Raf - Infinito *Jovanotti - Mi fido di te - Il più grande spettacolo dopo il big bang *Luciano Ligabue - Piccola stella senza cielo *Luciano Ligabue - Una vita da mediano Canzoni straniere *Toto - Africa *One Republic - Apologize *Michel Telò - Au se te pego *Aqua - Barbie girl *Elton John - Can you feel the love tonight *Avril Lavigne - Complicated *John Denver - Country roads *Blink 182 - Dammit *Don Omar - Danza Kuduro *Alphaville - Forever young *Bon Jovi - Have a nice day *Sum 41 - Hell song *Train - Hey, soul sister *Green Day - Holiday *Katy Perry - Hot 'n' cold *Jason Mraz - I'm yours *Bon Jovi - It's my life *MGMT - Kids *The Beatles - Let it be *Alicia Keys - No one *Bob Marley - No woman, no cry *Red Hot Chili Peppers - On the other side *Lady Gaga - Paparazzi *Nickelback - Photograph *The Last Goodnight - Pictures of you *Sum 41 - Pieces *Lady Gaga - Poker face *The Offspring - Self esteem *Maroon 5 - She will be loved *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Snow (hey oh) *Rihanna - SOS *One Republic - Stop and stay *Rolling Stones - Streets of love *Five for Fighting - Superman *A-Ha - Take on me *The Offspring - The kids aren't alright *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Under the bridge *Shakira - Waka waka *Simple Plan - Welcome to my life *Blink 182 - What's my age again *Shakira - Whenever wherever *Green Day - When I come around *The Black Eyed Peas - Where is the love *The Calling - Wherever you will go *U2 - With or without you *James Blunt - You're beautiful *The Offspring - You're gonna go far kid *Imagine Dragon - Demons Bibliografia * * * * Voci correlate * Musica leggera * Cadenza * Scala maggiore Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Teoria musicale Categoria:Armonia